


You're My Golden Boy

by themiraculousmayor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themiraculousmayor/pseuds/themiraculousmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden snitches on golden boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I'm way too addicted to soulmate au's and need to not

The golden snitch should've been the only thing that the two should've had in common, and technically it was. They shared the same mark after all. 

Of course, everyone was born with their own mark, with only one other person on the planet, and up until he was 11, the Potter boy hadn't know what in the world his mark was, let alone who else on the planet would have it. Little to the young boy's knowledge, in a whole other world, a pale boy with blonde hair had the same mark. A little Golden Snitch, placed on his collarbone. 

"My soulmate is going to be a world famous quidditch player!" He would always say, his nose turned up and small chest puffed out, always speaking so proudly. 

"Is that a fairy, Harry? Are you a little queer fairy? Harry Fairy, Harry Fairy!" Harry didn't really like to talk about his mark, his cousin and all of his meaner, tougher, and bigger friends pushing him around. He hid his mark under layers of hand-me-down clothes. 

"'Arry, m' boy! You'll get yerself a fine lad or lass one day, prolly a famous quidditch player! Just like yer father!" Hagrid would say, pulling Harry in for suffocating hugs. He still didn't show it, everyone always focused on his scar anyways, so if no one saw, no one could tell him Draco was his soulmate. 

There was no stopping Draco from seeing though. 

There were quidditch matches, lots of wind, the two boys were constantly flying against each other, unintentionally showing off too each other, and since their first year, their arguments and fighting had almost stopped, they could almost be normal friends, if they didn't have a reputation to keep up, now especially since Draco knew what Harry was to him. 

The red silky sleeve had flown back, a golden mark glittered in the sunlight. Slytherin had lost that match. 

Draco didn't ever act the same with Harry, he spoke less and less, and then more and more after a few years. Harry couldn't really remember what happened, he just remembered walking down hallways with the taller boy and becoming friendly. They got closer and closer, and Draco opened up. He talked about having nightmares about his father, and feeling lucky about not having to go up to his boggart that one class lesson, because he knew it would be his father, and in return Harry told him about the abuse from the Dursley's, and how he expected to die by Voldemort's hand. 

In all honest, the Slytherin boy had absolutely no idea what his plan was, walking into the Gryffindor lockers after a match. Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw, was he going to congratulate Harry on the win? That didn't explain why he had waited until everyone had gone from the locker room and stepped in when Harry was all alone. Or why he undid his tie and undid the top few buttons of his school shirt, and why he kept running his hands through his blonde hair. 

"Harry?" Yep, this was happening. Harry had his robe sleeves rolled up, his golden mark shining, even in the shit lighting of the locker room. He didn't know what to say, so he just pulled his shirt down a bit, watching Harry's big green eyes go wide, narrow, and them wide again, showing a bit of happiness, confusion, and flustered-ness all at once. Draco felt the same, but he didn't know if he was showing it or not. 

And so that's how the two ended up, Harry almost pushing Draco all the way into his quidditch locker, his hands around his neck, and Draco's lanky arms around his waist. His glasses were a bit tilted, having rushed into Draco and kissing him without pausing for even a second, but pulling back now, the two were just panting a bit, but they tightly hugged each other anyways. 

Green and grey. Scarlet and emerald. Gold and gold. 

"It's nice to have found you, my golden boy."


End file.
